I'll Give You My Heart
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: How far can their love reach? Will it be enough for them to be together? Find out.
1. A Shot in the Dark

**New Story. Hope you enjoy it :) This is a good story. I promise you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I could I would love to own Shane West :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Give You My Heart<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Shot in the Dark**

* * *

><p>Michael and Nikita ran through the halls of Division shooting every bad guy they saw. They ran and ran...<p>

Finally they reached Percy's kingdom.

They broke the door and they saw him, sitting loosely on his chair like no chaos is happening. He looked like the evil emperor of a certain empire.

Percy smiled coldy. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovebirds. I would love to stay and chat but unfortunately-" He started to get up but he was cut when Nikita aimed it to his stomach.

"NO! You're gonna stay here and we are gonna talk." Nikita yelled.

Percy grimmed his face. "Fine. But looks like you have to put your gun down, if you shoot me my heart stops beating and-"

Percy was cut off again but this time it was Michael. "The guardians will upload all the contents of the black boxes. We know that but the problem is Percy is all the guadians are dead. That means we can shoot you anytime we want without worrying about what your little guardians will do." Michael said still aiming at Percy.

Percy turned into fury. "You fools! If you'll kill me then I'll bring you two with me in hell!"

Percy quickly grabbed a pistol under his chair and shot Nikita right through her chest.

Michael returned the shot and pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through Percy's head.

Percy is dead.

"Nikita!" Michael shouted for her.

He ran for her and knelt beside her. "Nikita, don't leave me, you can't go! Stay strong for me, please."

Nikita's eyes twitched. "Michael." She whispered like a child withh asthma.

"I'm right here."

"I...I love... you" With that Nikita closed her eyes.

"Nikita?" Michael choked a sob and cried.

"Nikita, baby. I'm gonna get you out of here. Okay? Stay with me."

Michael stood up Nikita still in his arms as he made his way out of Division.

* * *

><p>Michael sat beside the bed of Nikita. He has taken her to a Hospital with the best doctors that Birkhoff reccommended.<p>

He just stared at her, praying silently to make her wake up.

The door opened gently caused Michael to stand up.

"How is she Doc?" Michael asked.

"The patient seems to be in a very risky condition here." Dr. Grogen said. "The bullet went straight through her heart causing to her lost of lood."

Michael closed his eyes and shaked his head slowly. "What type is she?"

Dr. Grogen sighed. "Her heart type is very rare, AB+"

Michael took a sharp intake of breath. "What can I do to help her?"

"All we can do right now is wait but she couldn't hold on any longer."

"I can look for her heart type. I'll ask every donation center in the world if I have to."

Dr. Grogan just sighed and went outside.

Michael sat again beside Nikita and held her hand to his lips. He kissed her softly. "I'll do anything Nikita, just to bring you back."

He stood up and called someone who can be with Nikita.

"Birkhoff."

"Oh my God Mikey! How is Niki?"

"She needs a heart transplant and I'm finding one, thought maybe you could come down here and be with her for awhile."

"Sure dude. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Before Michael could hang up. Birkhoff called for him. "Michael."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Now that's a fresh start for the story. :)**

**Review! If you want me to continue this story!**

**-Lex**


	2. Have to Wait

**Next chapter! Here you go folks! New chapter of I'll give you my heart. This story is going to be amazing trust me guys!**

**Thank you for the people who have reviewd. I'll be expecting more after this:)**

**This chapter is about Michael searching for a donor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'll Give You My Heart<span>**

**Chapter 2: Have To Wait **

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the shot was fired by Percy.<p>

* * *

><p>Michael walked and walked and walked...<p>

He has been thinking of how to get a heart that is the same type as Nikita's.

He did nothing but search for a donor.

He passed by another donation center...

Inside there were a lot of people, needing blood, kidneys, hearts.

He approached the lady who looks like she's in charge. "Excuse me? I'm looking for a heart donor."

The lady faced him. She looks like she's in her mid 50's, blonde hair with a couple of white hair. She smiled at Michael. "Right this way...uh"

"Michael." Michael held out his hand.

The lady reached for his hand and shook it. "Right this way Michael. I'm Carrie by the way."

* * *

><p>They went to a big office that has a lot of cabinets.<p>

Carrie turned to face him. "So who needs it?"

Michael swallowed. "My girlfriend, someone shot her and..." Michael knew he can't continue anymore so he just hung his head down and shook his head.

Carrie noticed his hesitation and offered a sad smile. "It's alright son, you don't have o tell me. So what is her heart type?"

Michael brought his head back up to look at her. "AB+"

Carrie frowned a bit and shook her head.

Michael noticed this and became worried. "Is there something wrong?"

Carrie offered a seat to Michael and she sat on her chair and opened her laptop.

"Michael, my dear... AB+ is a very rare type of heart. According to the list of people who needs a heart type of AB+, your girlfriend is on the #51 of the wating list. I'm very sorry."

Michael closed his eyes, preventing the tears to form in his eyes. He looked up again. "What can I do?"

Carrie exhaled. "I'm afraid all we can do now is to wait."

Michael stood up. "Thank you Carrie. Just let me know when a donor gets here."

With that, Michael walked away and went outside. Leaving Carrie without waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>It was raining. pretty hard outside. Michael didn't have any umbrella, but luckily his jacket had a hood.<p>

He didn't care how much the rain will pour, he just want to find a donor for Nikita.

He'll do anything just to keep her alive.

But this time he needs some time alone.

Michael walked by a park and sat on a bench, no one was there but him.

His mind drifted to the happy times Nikita and he spent together.

**_Flashback_**

_Michael was in the kitchen, preparing breakfat for Nikita._

_He was flipping the pancakes when suddenly he felt eyes on his back. He turned around to saw Nikita smiling at him._

_"Well good morning, sleeping beauty." Michael greeted._

_Nikita walked closer to Michael and snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Good morning to you too, my handsome prince charming." Nikita grinned._

_Nikita yelped when she felt herself being hoist up by Michael in a bridal style._

_"Michael! Put me down!" Nikita yelled while laughing out loud._

_"Do you really want me to put you down?" Michael teased._

_Nkita smirked. "Not really." Nikita kissed him again on the lips but this time more fiercely._

_Then they smelled something burning and they pulled away from each other._

_"Michael the pancakes!"_

_"Holy s***!"_

_Michael quickly turned off the stove and coughed because of the smoke that the burnt pancakes have created._

_While he was coughing Nikita was laughing at him in the background._

_"What are you laughing at?" Michael asked playfully._

_Nikita held her stomach while laughing hard. "You should have seen your face!" Nikita said pointing at his face._

_Michael smiled. "You do realize we don't have anything to eat anymore."_

_Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck and planted small kisses on his neck. "I'm not really hungry anymore, why don't we just get back to bed and do something more fun."_

_Without any second thoughts. Michael lifted Nikita and kissed her with all of his passion. And they continued kissing until the were inside their room._

_**End of flashback**_

Michael smiled at the thought but then he realized that Nikita is now in danger.

He wants so badly to do that with her again.

Fooling around with her.

Making burnt pancakes.

Kissing her.

God, he misses her.

He wonders, will he get a miracle or will Nikita suffer longer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN)_**

**_Poor Michael!_**

**_I'll update this on friday. And for those who has been waiting for the next chapter of Meant to Be, I think I will delay for next week because my mind is a stuck up right now. :) sO you just wait and see how my story is gonna be ;)_**

**_REview!_**

**_-Lex_**


End file.
